Aerial geographic survey work for the agricultural and oil industries may be accomplished using unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) that generally reduce costs associated with such activities. Unfortunately, the desired geographic coverage area for the survey work may exceed the operational capabilities of the UAV for any single flight. A separate challenge may exist in that the geographic coverage area may also be located in a remote area, making retrieval of the survey data more difficult between survey flights.
A need continues to exist for extending the operational capabilities of UAVs and facilitating survey data retrieval in remote geographic areas.